Young children and retarded persons often experience great difficulty in tying their shoelaces into bows. One difficulty encountered by such persons is determining how a first end of the shoelace should be bent to form a loop and where the loop should be placed. Also, such persons often find difficulty in holding the looped first end portion, while manipulating the other end portion so as to form a second loop and wrap and thread the loops to form a bow.
One type of teaching aid which can be economically produced and displayed, includes a plate of material such as cardboard, with markings representing at least part of a shoe, and with holes through which a shoelace can be threaded. It would be desirable if such aid could be made as realistic as possible, without substantial increase in its cost.